1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a pneumatic tire provided with a punctureless function, and more particularly a pneumatic tire composed to prevent puncture during running without involving a large increase in weight or degradation of comfortable ride.
2. Detailed Description of the Related Art
The pneumatic tire may get punctured by a nail or the like during the running. There, punctureless structures such as dispose of sealant on the inner surface of the tire or embedment of steel pieces in the manner of fish scales in the tread portion for reinforcement of the inner liner have been proposed in order to prevent punctures due to a stuck nail or others during the running.
However, in case of arranging sealant on the inner surface of the tire, the weight increases remarkably to obtain a sufficient puncture prevention function and moreover, if sealant is arranged in an area corresponding to the side portion of the inner surface of the tire, there was a problem that sealant flows to the tread side by a centrifugal force during the tire rotation. In addition, in case of embedding scales like steel pieces in the tread portion, there was a problem of large increase in weight and, at the same time, deterioration of the comfortable ride.